Mew: The 151st Pokémon
by Izeaz
Summary: Re-posted under a different name. Edited. Should be a all around better fic. Second part SHOULD be up soon, if all goes well.


I do not own Pokémon nor do I own any aspect of it. On the other hand, I do own Dylan and all of the characters in this story, except for Mew. PLEASE R/R with flames, praises, constructive critisism, anything.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
It was the late afternoon when it began. You ask what? Simple: the greatest legend of all time. It started out with a young boy, the age of 14, who was just relaxing, watching TV. Now I warn you. Before you continue reading, you must understand. This story is true. It actually, in the world of Pokémon, is an popular campfire story which I am now writing down, unabridged, with all of the well known myths and legend of it cut out, for all to know. Now, please just sit back, relax, and read the story, no, the adventure, of the boy who changed the world, and fought the greatest battle on earth.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"We'll be right back after these messages!"   
"Oh, dumb commercials." Dylan got up to get a snack when the phone started ringing. "JEEZ! Why can't I just relax?!"   
He walked over to the phone, and checked to see who it was. "Hmmm... Professor Marcop. I wonder why he's calling." When he picked up the phone Marcop sounded exasperated. "Dylan! You'll never believe this! Hurry down to the lab! I think I have a Pokémon you might want to start training!"   
"YES! Finally! I wonder what it is?"   
"See, he was 14, but when he took the test at 10 he got the best score ever recorded: a perfect. You may think that that's simple, but the test to become a Pokémon Trainer is so hard that the average would be a F on your normal tests at school. The closest that had ever come to a perfect was 5 points off, until then.   
Well, you say, "Well good for him. What's your point? He should still have a Pokémon." Well, when he passed the test, they gave him the choice of either starting out with almost any Pokémon he wanted, or getting some Pokémon that had never been studied before. You can guess what he chose.   
He ran down to the lab and was amazed to see a huge crowd of people. He tried to push his way through, but it was hard. He eventually made his way to the front with only a few bumbs and bruises and saw Marcop standing in the front. When he saw Dylan, he motioned for him to follow.   
"I tried to be the first person to get to the phone when we found the Pokémon, but my assistants beat me to it. They apparently called their friends, they called theirs, and it just kept going, and going, and going, and going, and goi-"   
He was hit on the head by Dylan who said, "I get the picture, you where saying?"   
"Oh, sorry, follow me."   
He had been in the lab before, he was one of the Professor's assistants, but barely recognized it. He saw maps, millions of them, and e-mail posts taped to every inch of the wall left by the maps. There were computers running searches in every part on the lab. The searches seemed to be focused on one area. Then he saw it. The thing that explained it all.   
"OH MY GOSH!" His eyes grew bigger than saucers.   
"Yes, that's it. That's why we have maps. That's why we have a crowd. THAT is Mew. And he's yours, if you want him."   
"Oh, OF COURSE I WANT HIM! That, that is THE Mew! But, well, I know thier small, but that small?"   
"Well, he's a baby. Just born. We have no idea why, it must mean one of three things: There are two other Mews on the Earth, Mews are born pregnant, or he's just here because he's here.   
Dylan walked over to the Mew who looked scared... very scared. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. So small, so innocent, yet so much hidden power. He couldn't contain himself, it just looked so scared. He picked it up gently, oh so gently, and petted it. It was trembling, it was trembling hard, but as soon as it felt someone who really cared, it almost immediately stopped trembling and relaxed.   
Marcop couldn't believe it. They had been trying to calm it down sense they caught it. 'I already knew he had the intelligence of a Pokémon Master, and now I see that he has what matters even more. Something that all the intelligence in the world couldn't replace. It's almost a sixth sense, but it isn't a sense. It's something only a few have, and something no words can explain. It doesn't even have a name. But what ever it is, he has it.'   
*********************   
It had been an hour since he had taken Mew home. Mew was just lying down, sleeping, seemingly at peace. 'This is amazing. At last... a Pokémon. And it's even a Mew!'   
But, it was something other than that attracted him to Mew. It was probably the same thing that attracted any Pokémon Trainer to their first Pokémon. Probably. Maybe. Possibly.   
Suddenly, the door bell rang. Dylan ran to the door, opening it, to find Shawn standing there.   
"I heard you got a Mew! Shawn said, with an amazed tone."   
"SHHH! He's sleeping. Come on in." He said in a whisper.   
"Where is he?"   
If you have never heard this story you're probably wondering who Shawn is. Well, Shawn is a trainer who got his first Pokémon when he was 10, a Pikachu. Since then he had become a Master. He had just recently returned to home with only 5 more Pokémon to catch: Mew, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. He was the only person in all of this small town that beat the Elite Four.   
On the other hand, Dylan had joined the local Pokémon School where he gained badges for school work, not battling. He had gained all the badges with in 10 months, and now he was the class president there. All he had to do was beat the Elite Four.   
"He's on my bed, SLEEPING!"   
"Oh, heh, sorry." Shawn said, finally whispering.   
They crept into his bedroom, slowly, and saw Mew sleeping there, peacefully and happily.   
"It's so cute!"   
"I know."   
They left the room, gently closing the door.   
"So when are you planning on beating the Elite Four?"   
"As soon as Mew grows up. You had to have seen how small he is. He's just a baby. Right now, he is a newborn. I'm going to start training him soon, but not to soon."   
"Oh, good plan."   
Suddenly, Shawn's Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, his mouth ringed in ketchup.   
"I didn't know Pik- oh, Shawn, don't you ever feed that guy?" Dylan said in disgust, seeing the ketchup.   
"Oh, well, Pikachu seems to love your ketchup. I fed him right before we came over."   
Dylan laughed, patting Pikachu's head. "Well, you are a very bad Pikachu."   
Suddenly, Shawn's prototype PokéGear started ringing. Shawn picked it up quickly, remembering Mew was asleep.   
"Yeah mom, be right home." Shawn said, hanging up. "I got to go home. That reminds me, where's your mom?"   
"I'm not really sure. I bet she's just at the Poké Center, working. I'll go down and tell her about Mew."   
"Cool, bye Dylan!"   
"See ya Shawn!"   
After Shawn left, Dylan walked into the room to find Mew starting to wake up himself.   
"Oh, well hello there Mew. We're about to leave, but I bet you're hungry."   
He picked up Mew and sat him on his shoulder, walking into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen he went to the refregirator and found some milk. He couldn't find a bottle so he just put it in one of those no spill cup.   
"Here you go Mew." He said, handing it to him.   
With that, he walked out of the house, and started towards the Pokémon Center. It was a long walk, but it would be nice to get acquainted with Mew. As he walked, he talked with Mew, asking him some things, telling him about himself, though of course never getting any answers except for "Mew, mew mew MEEEEEW!" but that was just great. He felt Mew knew what he was talking about.   
They eventually got to the Pokémon Center, and found his mom sorting Pokéballs by type.   
"Hey, mom, you'll never guess what I got!"   
"Oh sure I will. You got a Mew."   
"Wow, how'd you guess?"   
She stuck a tape into the local VCR, and he saw one of the News Reporters talking. His mom fast-forwarded it to where there was suddenly a picture of Mew, lying down, trembling like crazy, with a News Reporter talking.   
"Today, there has been an amazing discovery. A Mew was found." The Reporter went on awhile, and finally got to, "Professor Marcop has decided to give the Mew to this young boy:" Dylan's picture appeared, "Dylan."   
His mom ejected the tape and went back to sorting Poké Balls. "That's how."   
Dylan laughed and walked out of the Pokémon Center, starting the walk back home.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Now you understand how the journey began. Now you understand why this is a legend. But what you don't understand is what happens next. And you have a very good reason for it. I haven't told you. Well, maybe you do know what happens, you might of already heard this story. But have you heard the truth? 


End file.
